KEGE-ERAN LEN KAGAMINE!
by XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Miku bersikap aneh pada Len. Banyak cewek-cewek yang ngira dia suka ama Len! Padahal dia cuma...


Hai, Author Gaje balik lagi!~

Sebelumnya, yang sudah Me-Review, Terima Kasih...

Khususnya temen-temen sekolah yang sampai BBM saya dan bahkan beneran mau ngebajak BB saya... *ngumpet*

Luka : Weh Author! Kalo Cuma mau curhat kapan buat FF nya!

Author : SABAR! GW MAU MIKIR, TUNA FREAK!

Luka : SINI! GW GA TAKUT SAMA LO!

Author : YA UDAH! GW BATAL NULIS!

#digebukinReaders

Oke, baca aja deh langsung!

KEGE-ERAN LEN KAGAMINE

VOCALOID ISN'T MINE

Normal POV

Hari yang... tidak dapat disebut tenang di Rumah Miku, akibat kesalahan mata Miku saat melihat Jam dindingnya, yang membuat para teman-temannya ngambek.

"Ehehehe~ Kayaknya cayah akyu...~"kata Miku cengengesan.

"Jangan sok alay,deh! Semua salah lu!" kata Rin

"Udah, ga apa-apa. Semua orang pasti pernah salah!"bela Len.

"Len..."kata Miku dengan muka berharap 'Ampuni Gw!'

"...Ya sudahlah. Apa boleh buat." Kata Kaito.

"Pulang yuk! Emak gw ngomel ntar kalo gw pulang pagi!"kata Mikuo.

"Emangnya lu gak pamitan?"tanya Luka.

"Enggak lah! Orang awalnya gw duduk di kardus kan?"kata Mikuo.

"Tulisan 'Pungut aku dong! Pleaseee' itu?"tanya Luka.

"Iyaaa~"kata Mikuo dengan alaynya.

"Cepetan lu pulang! Gw mau nonton SAO! Ada Kirito sih~"usir Miku.

"TAU!"teriak semua~

Nah, 3 hari 12 jam 48 menit 16 detik 1 mil detik setelahnya...

(Author: DETIL AMAT!)

"Weh semua! Liat Miku gak?"tanya Len

"Miku? Kenapa?"tanya Luka

"Yahh... gw mau nanya aja kenapa jus pisang yang gw beli 24 hari 18 jam 15 menit 26 detik sebelumnya hilang..."kata Len

Author+Rin : DETIL AMAT!

"Ga tau deh, tanya Miku-nya aja langsung!"kata Rin.

~ Lalu di dekat supermarket Keluarga Hatsune : NEGI LOPE! ~

"Mik! Mikuuuu! MIKUU! NEGI MIKU!" teriak Len.

"I-iya a-ada ap-apa ya Len?" tanya Miku dengan aksen Azis Gagap.

"Lu kenapa? Ga biasanya lu begitu!"tanya Len.

"A-aku pulang dulu ya!"kata Miku dengan muka merah.

Len cuma cengo ditempat.

Sesampainya dirumah... (Author: Alur dicepetin~)

"Hahhh... Aku pulang"kata Len.

"Nape? Lu abis ditabrak mobil?"tanya Rin.

"Gak.. Gw Cuma bingung. Kok hari ini Miku aneh banget ya?"kata Len.

"Aneh kayak gimana? Tunggu dulu! Kalo mau cerita,tahan bentar!"kata Rin.

Rin memanggil seluruh teman-teman kerumah, sedangka Len Cuma menahan mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Nah, Len! Ayo cerita didepan kami!"kata Luka, Gumi, Teto dan Neru.

"Rin! Ngapain sih lu manggil mereka?!"bentak Len.

"Ga usah kaku gitu kali!"kata Rin dengan nada dinggiiiinnn. Gray Fullbuster (Author : KYAAA!) aja kedinginan. (?)

"O..oke. Gini, tadi gua ketemu Miku, terus dia lari."kata Len gaje.

"DETIL!"teriak Teto.

"OKE! GW KETEMU DI SUPERMARKET HATSUNE NEGI LOPE, JALAN 31 NOMOR 41! GW MANGGIL MIKU YANG MAKE BAJU BERTULISAN,'NEGIIII~'! TIBA-TIBA AJA DIA LARI DENGAN MUKA MERAH SEMERAH RAMBUT TETO! UDAH,PUAS?"jelas Len dengan detil-nya.

"Artinya... Miku lagi suka ama lu, Len!"teriak cewek-cewek.

..."hah?"tanya Len yg mulutnya dower.

"Ehm! Biasa tuh kalo cewek suka ama cowok, malu untuk ketemu, muka merah,dll!"kata Luka.

"Tapi, bukannya Kaito juga suka,ya?"tanya Neru.

"Makanya, lu musti cepet ngerebut Miku!"teriak Gumi.

"HAH?! GW GAK SUKA AMA DIA!"kata Len.

"TERIMA AJA!"teriak... bisa disebut, paksa para cewek-cewek.

3 jam kemudian.

"Beneran, gw disms Miku, disuruh ketemuan di depan supermarket jem 7 malem!"kata Len.

"CIYUS?!" "HAH?!" "TERIMA!"

"Mau gak mau, lu musti dateng atau gak lu digetok pake palu Negi-nya Miku!"kata Luka.

"Udah jem 6, gw duluan deh..."kata Len.

GREP

"TUNGGU! LU MAU PERGI PAKE BAJU ALA MALING (?) GITU?!" tanya...bisa disebut bentak Luka.

"Girls!|Dandani dia!"perintah Neru.

"KYAAA!~"teriak Len seperti anak perempuan.

~30 mnt kemudian!~

Len memakai baju cosplay Kazune, rambut dikuncir 1 ala Kazune, dikasih lip gloss.

"SSSTT! Kita ngumpet di balik pohon kanan supermarket!"bisik Teto tapi kenceng.

TAP TAP TAP GEDUBRAK! MEAW!(?)

"Mik! Lu ga apa-apa?"tanya Len.

"I-iya, Kazune!"kata Miku.

"Ini gw, Len."kata Len

"GWAAAAAHH! LEN!"teriak Miku.

"Ano... ada yang ingin kukatakan.."kata Miku dengan muka merah.

DEG

DEG

"Sebenarnya... aku..."

DEG  
DEG  
"Yang meminum jus pisang-mu!"

DE...

"...Hah? Lu ga jadi nembak?"tanya Len bingung.

"Nembak? Nembak siapa? 2 hari yang lalu, pas lu pulang, gw ga sengaja keminum jus lu... karena merek kantong plastiknya sama! Maaf, gw tau lu marah..."kata Miku.

GUBRAK!

Terdengar suara orang jatoh di pohon.

"I..iya ga apa-apa. Lu pulang deh sekarang, bahaya pulang malem-malem"kata Len yang masih CENGO dan MALU!

"Makasih!" Lalu Miku pun pergi.

"LEN! ASTAGA! TERNYATA DIA YANG MINUM! GW KIRA DIA NEMBAK LO!"teriak semua cewek-cewek.

Len cengo...

"MAKANYA LU SHOTA! #apahubungannya"teriak mereka lagi.

Mulutnya nganga...

"GW KEGE-ERAN!"teriak Len.

THE END

Aneh kan? Makanya jangan cepet ge-er!

Review!


End file.
